Gaper Mario
Plot The Buff Koopalings and Bowser invade's Tokyo and so Gaper Mario's friends must take the buff koopalings down and save Tokyo Characters * Gaper Mario * Gaper Luigi * Gaper Peach * Toad * Birdo * Yoshi Npc's * Adam Sandler * Adolf Hitler * Anasis Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Anime Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Anime Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Anime Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Applejack * Baby Elf * Barbie * Barnacle Man (Spongebob) * Barry Benson (The Bee Movie) * Benson (Regular Show) * Beth Smith (Rick and Morty) * Bigweld (Robots) * Blinky (Pac Man) * Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Blossom * Bob (Bob's Burgers) * Bob Ross * Bonnie * Bonzi Buddy * Brown Bear (We Bare Bears) * Bubble Bass (Spongebob) * Bubbles * Bug Droid (Android) * Butch Pakovski (Jimmy Neutron) * Buttercup * Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron) * Chica * Chick Hicks * Clyde (Pac Man) * Cory BaxterCory Baxter * Cosmo (Fairly Oddparents) * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Crying Child (FNAF) * Darwin (TAWOG) * Derpy (MLP) * Dick Dastardly (Wacky Racers) * Dinkleberg (Fairly Oddparents) * Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Doctor Doof (Phineas and Ferb) * Donald Duck * Dorothy (Wizard of Oz) * Double D (Ed, Edd, Eddy) * Dr. Zoidberg (Futurama) * Dug (Up) * Dwanye Johnson * Ed (Ed, Edd, Eddy) * Eduard Khil * Elsa * Emmet (Lego Movie) * Espeon (Pokemon) * EVE * Frank Heffley (Diary of a wimpy kid) * Fredbear * Freddy * Frozone (The Incredibles) * Gabe Newell * Gilbert Huph (The Incredibles) * Greg Heffley (Diary of a wimpy kid) * Grim Reaper * Groose (Legend of Zelda) * Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) * Gumball (TAWOG) * Hans (Frozen) * Heavy (TF2) * Hot Dog Guy * Ice Bird (Angry Birds) * Inky (Pac Man) * Izzy (Total Drama) * Jason (Friday the 13th) * Johnny Test * King K Rool * Koopalings * Lanky Kong * Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) * Manny Heffley (Diary of a wimpy kid) * Mermaid Man * Micheal Scott (The Office) * Mickey Mouse * Mike Yagoobian (Meet the Robinson's) * Mixel * Mr.Bean * Ms.Keen (PPG) * Mr.Robinson (TAWOG) * Nicolas Cage * Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Nightmare Bonnie (FNAF) * Nightmare Chica (FNAF) * Nightmare Freddy (FNAF) * Owen (Total Drama) * Pac Man * Pajama Sam * Paul Bart * Peanut Butter Jelly Time Banana * Peridot (Steven Universe) * Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) * Pete (Disney) * Philip J. Fry (Futurama) * Pinky (Pac Man) * Pinnochio * Plushtrap (FNAF) * Polar Bear (We Bare Bears) * Pops (Regular Show) * Purple Guy * Pusheen * Red Bird (Angry Birds) * Reinhardt (Overwatch) * Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Rick Astley * Rick Harrison * Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?) * Rodrick Heffley (Diary of a wimpy kid) * Rogue the Bat * Sam Melvick (Jimmy Neutron) * Satan * Satoru Iwata * Scout (TF2) * Shaggy (Scooby Doo) * Shigeru Miyamoto * Shrek * Sketchbook (DHMIS) * Skips (Regular Show) * Spring Bonnie * Soos (Gravity Falls) * Sportacus (Lazy Town) * Spy (TF2) * Squidward * Steve * Sully (Monster's Inc) * Sun Baby (Teletubbies) * Susan Heffley * Terminator * Terry Crews * The Grinch * The Grouch (Sesame Street) * Thomas the Tank Engine * Timba (The Lion King) * Torbjorn (Overwatch) * Toucan Sam * Toy Bonnie (FNAF) * Toy Chica Fluttersky (MLP/FNAF) * Twilight Sparkle * Wall E * Wanda (Fairly Oddparents) * Wizard Mario * Woody (Toy Story) * Yogi Bear * Zelda * Zim (Invader Zim) Enemies * Accordion Guy * Boo * Bony Bettle * Boomerang Bro * Broozer * Buzzy Bettle * Chain Chomp * Cheep Cheep * Clip Guy * Dry Bones * Fire Bro * Fuzzy * Gold Boo * Goomba * Green Pokey * Hammer Bro * Ice Bro * Koopa * Maraca Guy * Ninji * Paint Guy * Para Goomba * Para Troopa * Piranha Plant * Pokey * Poison Blooper * Rocky Wrench * Scaredy Rat * Scuttlebug * Snift * Sombrero Guy * Spear Guy * Spike * Spike Top * Spiny * Swoop * Shy Guy * Snow Spike * Whomp Worlds Under Construction Bosses * Bowser Jr * Kamek * Gooper Blooper * Mizzter Blizzard * Petey Piranha * The Buff Koopalings * Bowser Glitches * No Album Sounds - Hold X * Hovering Mario - Hold A or B Soundtrack * Main Menu * World 1 Overworld * World 1 Underground * World 2 Overworld * World 3 Overworld * World 4 Overworld * World 4 Underground * World 5 Overworld * World 6 Overworld * BJ Boss * Kamek Boss * Tower Power Pokey Boss * Bowser Boss * Credits * Game Over Trivia * The game was released in 2016 * There are 1,755 copies for this game * Disney Interactive developed this game, Nintendo published this game, Tell Tale Games produced this game, and Lje composed this gameCategory:Shames